Rubbed Raw and Reeling
by iwouldonlygoiftherewascake
Summary: After being beaten up sex is the last thing on Tris' mind. Or is it? Petris one shot
1. Chapter 1

"I'll go grab us some breakfast you look like you're gonna take a while," Christiana says. She leaves in a whirl of dark skin and black fabric. I am all alone.

My bones still scream in pain as I lift my nightshirt over my head. Through the rustling of fabric I didn't hear anyone come in, so I am in complete shock when I see Peter standing in the doorway, his head cocked to the side and a wry smile tugging his lips.

I instantly tense, sending my muscles into multiple spasms. My arms loop around my chest to hide myself from him although there isn't much to see.

He laughs a little at my pain. "Are you okay? Whatever happened to you?" He inches closer, a stalking predator.

"What did I do to you Peter?" I say, proudly jerking up my chin even as I feel my lip quivering. "Did I offend you? Your old faction?"

He is close enough for me to see the strange flecks of green in his dark brown eyes.

"You don't offend me."

I study him. He seems at ease, the way he leans against the bunk bed post, the way the muscles roped along his arms are loose. But those eyes, they show fire.

"Then what're you doing here?" I whisper now although we are still alone. Completely alone.

Suddenly, he reaches for me, and yanks me to his chest. He crushed me hard, and my protests are muffles into fabric. "No, you don't offend me, Beatrice." It's the first time he's used my name from Abnegation, and he doesn't say it as a sneer, or as an insult. He merely uses it.

He lets me go and I crumple on the floor, my legs too weak to stand. Peter circles me like a vulture, carrying on his soliloquy. "How can a _nobody _from damn Abnegation have affected me so much? You are nothing, Tris. Nothing." He spits. "But you interest me so much. Every time I see you my body seems to sing, every nerve yelling at you, wanting your attention. Since you seem to have imprisoned me, I want to imprison you."

He yanks me onto my feet and bites down on my bottom lip. I whimper a little, but it seems to get him even more excited. He pushed me against a post and I feel his hand travelling up my thigh. His breath his hot on my neck, my chest.

I mean to scream, I mean to shout, to alert the Dauntless what is happening. But I've lost my voice. Or is it that my voice has lost me? I am innocent to the alien explosion of sensation that occurs when Peter touches me. Do I actually want this?

"I can feel you Tris. Feel me." I reach out a hand and trail it softly down his chest. I feel the sculpted muscles, the hard line of the pelvis, the bulging material around his crotch. And I want it.

"Oh Tris," he murmurs into my hair, and in return I arch my back away from the post so we became a tangle of skin and bones. Somewhere along the muddle we end up topless, heaving hard and a few feet away, studying each other. Peter's eyebrow hikes into his hairline suggestively, but I don't allow him to make the first move. I jump on him like a cat, clawing at his bare chest with want and need. We fall onto one of the bunk beds and I yelp as my elbow hits the bars. Peter smiles then and seems to regain his power. He flips me over and rids me quickly of my trousers and underwear. He grabs my ankles and turns my again, and then he opens them wider, slowing kissing up each thigh. I gasp and close my eyes. Seeing him is just turning me on even more. He slowly dips his tongue in between my thighs, and I shout. I actually shout. At this, he stops, stands up and puts on his shirt. Confused, I look at him through hazed eyes. Now I no longer have adrenaline coursing through me my body feels limp and bruised, both from last night and this morning. Peter is graceful as he moved about and composes himself. He reaches the door, and with a lingering wink he waves.

"Until next time, Stiff."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N – Disclaimer. The characters completely belong to the one and only Veronica Roth. If I had wrote the book Petris would not be an unhopeful ship. FFM in the next scene. Hope you enjoy:D All mistakes are mine and I apologise for them.

I was sat on my bed, staring at the wall. After a day of free time, I was bored. I wanted action. I wanted to zap myself back to last week when Peter was all over me.

I blushed furiously at the thought of Peter touching me, and seeing me like no one has before. And I tried to forget about it, truly. I reminded myself every day that he hated me, that I could never be with him and it's not like he wanted to be with me either. I looked in the mirror and convinced myself I was a nobody from Abnegation. It was all Peter ever thought of me, and that one scene we shared together would be our last.

But I couldn't help but let my mind wonder.

I saw him get changed every morning. He had been waking up earlier and hitting the track, so he always came in just as I was dressing shirtless and sweaty and I could help my dirty thoughts. I tried to not imagine him pinning me against the wall, allowing me to run my hands over his sculpted chest and in his hair and over his…

The door slammed. I jumped a little, still unused to sharing a room with other people. To my surprise, it was Peter. He had obviously used the free day to build his muscle in the gym. I could see the sweat pooling in the dimples created by his collarbones.

He saw me sat there alone, and glanced around as thought checking no one was near by. "Thinking of me, Tris?" he teased, and the blood rushed up to my face.

He laughed. "You were, weren't you?"

He sauntered over to me, and my breath hitched in my throat. Don'tlookathimdon'tlookathimdon't-.

I looked at him.

He leaned down and brushed the side of my face with his massive hand, and then pulled my up so I was between him and the back of my bed.

He leaned into my neck and breathed "Penny for your thoughts."

I shook my head.

His hand trailed up my exposed thigh, and I was so happy I decided to wear a dress wary that someone would walk in at any moment. "Is there anything to jog your memory?"

"Peter, what are you doing?" I demanded.

Please don't stop."

He smiled. "Would you like me to stop?" He asked, squeezing his hand.

I shook my head again, and that was all the incentive he needed.

He threw my down on my bed and quickly removed my shoes. My chest was heaving as I watched him kiss each toe, almost endearingly, and I thought how out of character that was until he bit down on each of them, hard. I gasped a little, surprised at myself that I could possibly enjoy someone nibbling on my feet.

He took off his shirt, and then slowly rid me of my dress. I just wanted him on me, in me, all around me. I wanted to lose myself like I had never lost myself before. I wanted this moment to never end.

"Stop overthinking and suck me off," he demanded.

And the moment was gone.

"What?" I asked incredulously.

He took off his trousers, and then his boxes, and my eyes widened a little at the size of his penis. I giggled slightly, because they looked weirder in person than in the magazines Christina had insisted I studied.

"I did you last time, and no it's time for you to do me." He gestured towards his penis, which was twitching slightly as he spoke.

"I don't know how," I whispered, chastising myself for being so damn innocent.

At that moment, the door banged open again, and I felt like my heart had stopped. When I saw Christina walked in, I couldn't help but notice Peter and I hadn't moved. I was still in my underwear on my knees on the bed, and Peter was gloriously, completely naked, with a semi and a wicked glint to his eye.

"What, the fuck, is going on here?" Christina asked, and I felt such relief when she smiled a little bit.

She moved over to the bed and knelt beside me, the smirk still playing at her plump lips.

"Tris is supposed to suck me off but she doesn't know how," Peter said simply, and Christina started laughing her head off.

She turned to me. "You do it like this."

She suddenly leaned forward and grasped Peter's penis in her right hand, and placed her lips to the tip, sliding her tongue over it and then taking it all in her mouth. I guess I should've felt threatened that she was stealing my moment, but I felt so turned on that my protests died on my lips.

Peter's head was thrown back in pleasure, and Christina's head was bobbing up and down. I wanted nothing more than to get involved, to be having as much fun as they were. I didn't know what to do, I needed guidance.

As though hearing my thoughts, Christina slid a hand down my mostly naked body, landing at my soaked underwear. Peter noticed, and his eyes gleamed with excitement. "Take them off," he suggested, so I did and Christina didn't even stop what she was doing to Peter as she slid a long, chocolate finger up and down my folds. I panted, thrusting upwards and challenging her to do more.

She moved away from Peter and poised herself over my vagina. She mischievously stuck out her tongue and licked up my juices. I groaned in desire. I saw Peter move behind Christina, his penis now rock hard and standing up as though wanting an ovation. I would be prepared to get on my knees and pray for it.

Christina rocked slightly as Peter slammed into her from behind, and she moaned. I felt the vibration from it run all the way through my body, lighting every nerve on fire. Peter kept on thumping into her, and the sound of flesh on flesh filled the empty room. I was so close to the edge, even though I didn't know what the edge even felt like. Peter was grunting loudly, and with that and Christina's moaning I spiralled down the rabbit hole, never knowing when I was going to emerge again.


End file.
